


Consider the Coconut

by DraceDomino



Category: Moana (2016)
Genre: Creampie, F/M, Gangbang, Mindbreak, Oral Sex, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Oral Sex, Spitroasting, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-13
Updated: 2017-10-13
Packaged: 2019-01-17 00:17:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12353508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DraceDomino/pseuds/DraceDomino
Summary: Moana's attempt to recapture the heart of Te Fiti from the coconut pirates didn't exactly go as she had planned. As it turns out, not only is she now their prisoner, she's also...well...let's just say she'll have plenty of coconut milk, whether she wants it or not.





	Consider the Coconut

Consider the Coconut  
-By Drace Domino

Moana didn’t even see the dart that struck her and rendered her unconscious. One minute she was fighting desperately against the Kakamora in order to retrieve the heart of Te Fiti, swinging from ropes on their flotsam-covered ship and bashing the little coconut jerks left and right. The next minute there was a sharp pinch, a rattle of victory noises, and then...darkness.

By the time her eyes opened once more, there was still precious little light afforded her. From the swaying underneath her body she could tell she was still at sea, and from above she could hear the unique noises the Kakamora made when they spoke to one another. She was a sharp girl, and immediately knew the truth: she had been captured. There in the holding galley of the Kakamora, Moana’s adventure had come to a surprising halt. No sooner did the young woman wake up did the door leading into her prison open, and she was forced to cringe against the sharp blinding light of the sun above. Set against its brilliance was a serious of squat, round silhouettes, each one of them wearing ornaments of shells and bones that spoke of ranks she didn’t care to understand.

“Release me this instant!” The fiery young woman suddenly barked, sneering at the shapes that began to creep down into her prison. “I am Moana of Motu Nui, and I am on a quest to return Te Fiti’s heart! Release me and return it, or you’ll be sorry!” A few dark locks of her curly hair hung before her features as she took a stand, tightening her fists and preparing to rise up to her knees. She was still a little woozy from whatever the Kakamora had shot her with, but she was sure she could put up a fight if she needed to. The little pirates that had captured her; however, didn’t seem all that intent on fighting.

“Crrrk! Rt rt rt rt…!” The noises one of them made were utterly indecipherable, no matter how hard Moana tried. Her nose scrunched up and her eyes narrowed as she struggled to make out what the little thing was saying, hoping for some secret meaning. Maybe all this madness was just a misunderstanding?

“Slow...slow down, I don’t speak your language!” The young woman scrambled to her knees, creeping forward and looking at the coconut before her. His face wore a painted mask of vicious teeth and cruel eyes, though the young girl still hoped to find some semblance of decency. After all, Maui had been a jerk when she first met him, and there was clearly more to him as well! With a pleading look in her eyes Moana pressed forward, her voice soft and tender. “Please, I...I want to help you if I can, but you need to release me. Holding me here doesn’t accomplish anythin--” Suddenly, Moana’s eyes went wide and her mouth dropped agape as the little coconut pirate knocked once against the front of his shell. In a split second the bottom piece of the hard outer layer fell away, and what tumbled after it was a stiff cock easily the size of the creature itself. Thick. Throbbing. Excited.

“What?!” Moana blinked, stunned at first that such a thing could even fit inside of the shell to begin with. With her thoughts growing dark at what the little creatures intended, she began to ease backwards, moving to press herself to the far wall. “You...You can’t be serious! I don’t want to do that!” More popping noises filled the room, and the other dozen or so Kakamora all released the bottom lip of their shells in the same fashion. Cock after cock came tumbling out, each one in various shades of color from a white sand to a dark brown. Each one was massive considering the Kakamoras’ small size, and each one was clearly ready to have it serviced. Moana whimpered, and bit down on her bottom lip as she continued to press her back to the wall. “Don’t you have any women you can do that with?!”

Unfortunately for the young woman, her protest was silenced by the chittering cries and clicking screams of the Kakamora as they rushed her. Like a swarm of ants they darted forward, lunging for Moana’s tender young body and wrangling her by the arms and legs. There was at least twenty of them if not more, and they worked in tandem to claw at her clothes and restrain her so she couldn’t fight back. Deceptively strong and with a penchant for cruel behavior the little things made short work of what decency and dignity Moana had left, shredding her skirt and top and pulling at her hair until she was forced to bend to her hands and knees. Tiny hands were swarming her, groping her, and that horrible chittering laughter continued the entire time.

Surely her grandmother hadn’t expected for this to happen! Moana tried to protest but her scream was muffled as the first Kakamora cock found its way inside of her; a particularly thick unit that was speared past her lips and squarely into her mouth. The young woman winced and went cross eyed as it was shoved so callously within, the inches shoved down to her throat until her nose pressed against the pirate’s hard outer shell. As she was forced to suck down coconut cock the others all laughed and cheered, one of them standing on Moana’s head, another four down her back, and a half dozen surrounding her to play with her nipples or tease their little hands across her young pussy. Any chance at fighting back was instantly muffled by their massive numbers, and Moana knew she had no chance of fighting back against them without Maui’s help. This was going to happen, and there was nothing she could do to stop it.

With a wild cackle one of the little things stood on the shell of another, giving him the height he needed to slap his meaty cock forward and claim Moana’s virginity. The young woman cried sharply as that cock was jammed within her, and she found herself spitroasted by pirates. The two drilling their cocks into her took turns hilting themselves within her, and before long the soreness of her claimed virginity started to give way to a steady building of heat. Moana, despite her own protests and her helpless sorrow in that moment, could feel her body start to respond. Her own flesh betrayed her as she felt her thighs start to shiver and her nipples stiffen under all that attention, and when her tongue moved from side to side she couldn’t help but find some enjoyment in the taste. It was just like coconut milk, and there wasn’t a single girl on the island she called home that didn’t enjoy that taste.

She still protested, but the steady pleasure creeping into young Moana was enough to keep her pistoned in place by those two Kakamora cocks. For the moment; at least, she would brace herself there and try to come to terms with what was happening. As the other pirates crawled all over her, rubbed their cocks across her dark skinned body, and basically treated her as an amusement park, the primary two continued to enjoy her tight, wet holes. Steadily they fucked her, sawing the girl from side to side with their impressively thick cocks, and it wasn’t long before the mouth of a sweet young would-be hero was too much for one of them. That chittering and clicking noise reached an all time high as its hands went deep into her hair, thrusting himself forward and pulling her face flat against his shell. Moana’s eyes went wide before suddenly rolling back into her head, and she could distinctly feel its cock throbbing in her mouth as that cock started to cum. Rope after rope fired from the tip, each one carried by a pulsing surge braced by Moana’s lips. The first few squirts of coconut cum were fired straight down the girl’s throat, though even as she coughed and gagged at the impact it continued to flood her mouth. Her cheeks soon puffed out from all of that sticky release and the thing didn’t stop cumming even after it removed its length from Moana’s lips, instead choosing to spew it all over her pretty face and dark, curly hair. Moana’s first load of cum ever came with raucous applause from the other Kakamora, and she continued to cough as it messily drooled from her mouth to the floor below.

“Y...You’re all...you’re all monsters!” She whined, looking up once more with cum smearing her face and tears forming in the corners of her eyes. “I always try to see the good in everyone, but you...you don’t have any good insi-mmphhnnn!” Another cock offered straight to her mouth was enough to silence her. The Kakamora might not have had any good inside of them, but Moana...well...in that moment, the only thing she had inside of her seemed to be cock.

The beautiful young woman became little more than a few warm holes for the Kakamora to stuff their cocks, and it wasn’t long after her first taste of cum did Moana receive another load straight into her tender, recently-virgin fuckhole. The pirate stuffed himself down and grasped onto her ass as he made that signature clicking noise, and his cock unloaded with a dose of cum every bit as copious as his friend. Once more Moana tried to scream but her mouth was stuffed with cock, and her pussy unexpectedly shivered in a pleasure that she hated, yet was forced to embrace. The glistening folds dripped not just of Kakamora cum but her own nectar; a blended treat that drizzled to the floor of the ship as her first cock pulled free from her dripping, wet cunt. Just as before there was a fresh one to fill the open void, but by now the Kakamora were getting impatient with one another. This tender piece of human fuckmeat wasn’t handling them nearly fast enough, and they couldn’t afford to keep taking turns two at a time! The horde was pushing at Moana and shoving her until the naked young woman rolled onto her back, gasping and groaning as cocks flew from her mouth and pussy and she landed unceremoniously onto her back.

She had that brief moment to try and scream for help, to call out to Maui, or Te Fiti, or anyone that might hear. Unfortunately she was still shivering from the pleasure she hadn’t intended on receiving, and it made her easy prey as the Kakamora swarmed right atop of her. Now she was truly overwhelmed by coconut cock as they covered her entire body, slapping their pricks between her young breasts, forcing their lengths into her hands, and naturally moving to fill her pussy and mouth with their rods. One of them had even been so bold as to stuff his cock squarely against Moana’s ass, and though the girl shrieked from the first impact it didn’t take long before the thick thing inside of her was spewing cum and giving her some form of wet, warm relief.

Her eyes rolled back in her head as she was made to suck cock after cock, forced to swallow every load that she was offered. Her belly was full and churning with that goo just as her thighs were soon dripping of it; her lower holes having consumed just as much of it as her mouth did. It had an odd effect on her young body by swirling her deeper and deeper into that wicked pleasure, and she twitched and spasmed in more than her fair share of climaxes. She had only barely fought back against their advances initially, but now? Now she all but welcomed them inside of her.

The Kakamora were an efficient force, and thirty of the little things managed to fuck Moana’s tender young body in just a matter of a single hour. They came back for seconds, thirds, sometimes even contenting themselves with grinding their cocks against her belly until they spread her flesh with cum, but it was made very clear that she was little more than a tool for their pleasure. A piece of property for their delight, and one that they weren’t planning on letting go anytime soon. Moana’s new role in life wasn’t to deliver the heart of Te Fiti, but to be the shackled slut of a group of ruthless, wicked little pirates.

Not the fate her grandmother had expected at all. And yet, as Moana was dripping of cum with every last hole filled and every breath claimed within a stench of lust and desire, the young woman could hear her own voice despite herself.

“I...I am Moana...of Motu Nui...and….and…” She swallowed another mouthful of cum in between desperate, helpless gasps of breath. “...and I want...more…”

 

For weeks, the young woman wasn’t allowed above deck. She was kept in her cell, and only given the slightest taste of sunshine when the door opened long enough for the Kakamora to rush in. Day in and day out, her tender young human body was used as the fuckdoll for the ship’s pirates. She had never learned their languages or their names, but by that point she was starting to figure out their desires and match them to their ornaments. The chief with his massive conch shell crown preferred her ass, while the one that wore a string of crab claws enjoyed slapping his cock in between her tits. The one that had shark teeth stuck in the frame of his coconut enjoyed it when she screamed and cried as he drilled her young pussy, and the one that was always painted with a palm leaf just loved to rub his cock over her cum-covered face.

There were more, so many more, and sometimes Moana could swear that their numbers were only increasing. It didn’t matter...whether there was twenty Kakamora, thirty, or a hundred...she’d be their slut. Their depraved human bitch made only for their pleasure. Their sticky, cum-filled property. It was her only role in life now, the only task that she was fit to pursue. She hadn’t thought about Te Fiti or Motu Nui in weeks, and her simple minded desire was focused on just one thing: getting fucked by her masters.

One day, there was a horrible clamour from above. The sound of her coconut friends screaming and yelling made it clear that they were going to battle, yet from her cell Moana could do nothing but listen. Violent noises from above told her that there was an invader on the ship, and she found herself desperately worrying about her lovers - her masters. She shivered there naked and frightened - not for her own fate, but for the fate of the coconut men that had claimed stake on her flesh.

When the door to her cell finally opened once more, she squinted against the sun to see yet another dark silhouette. The image that stood before her was familiar but distant, a fragment of a life she knew before she became the sex slave of the Kakamora. Similarly, a familiar voice spoke out as that figure approached, revealing itself to be the towering, impressive frame of the demigod Maui.

“Hey kid, there you are!” Maui beamed, stomping down into the cell as if no more than a few minutes had passed. From behind him Moana could see the Kakamora scrambling and running, diving overboard as they were left defenseless against the invading force. Maui’s bright smile and cheerful demeanor quickly ebbed as he saw the young woman’s condition; her naked state, her well-fucked body, the cum that clung to her flesh from that morning’s visitors. There was no doubting what had become of her, no questioning what the Kakamora had done. Maui blinked, surprise setting in against his features as he spoke. “...hey. Moana. You...you all right?”

Moana, looking up at a familiar face, merely parted her lips to speak a quiet plea. Not one for help or a way off of the boat, but for the only craven desire she had known for weeks.

“...u...use?” She asked, and gestured to her naked, shapely figure. She even made a few clicking noises with her throat; noises that she had heard the Kakamora use when they were satisfied. She let a hand travel down to her pussy as she sat back, spreading her legs and pulling those folds apart so she could offer Maui her dripping, wet hole. “...use…”

Maui merely stared; wide-eyed at what was being offered to him. The demigod’s face went from concern to a slow and hungry smile, and he let a hearty chuckle roll from the back of his throat as he began to approach.

“Well. Apparently those little jerks can do one thing right.” He began, just as his powerful body slammed to its knees. He pulled his grass skirt aside and let his own cock become exposed; a massive thing that made Moana’s heart skip a beat. As he let it flop down on her tender stomach the demigod snatched for the girl’s ankles, pulling her legs up as he spread her wide enough to accommodate his cock. “You’ve got no idea how long it’s been since I wrapped a human girl around this thing…”

From one master to another, it didn’t matter much. She was Moana of Motu Nui, and all she cared about was getting fucked.

The End.

**Author's Note:**

> Whew! You're welcome, and all that!
> 
> [Check me on tumblr!](http://dracedomino.tumblr.com)


End file.
